Rubber products (such as tires, conveyor belts, vibration-insulating rubbers, and seismic isolation rubbers) are generally required to have high durability (such as fracture resistance, wear resistance, and crack growth resistance) and weather resistance. In order to meet such demand, various rubber components and rubber compositions have been developed.
For example, WO2012/014455A (PTL 1) discloses a copolymer of a conjugated diene compound and a non-conjugated olefin in which the cis-1,4 bond content of the conjugated diene portion (units derived from a conjugated diene compound) is greater than 70.5 mol % and the non-conjugated olefin content is 10 mol % or more, and also discloses the use of the component for manufacturing rubber having good crack growth resistance and good weather resistance.